Talk:ROBLOXiwood/@comment-25532375-20190729155832/@comment-32714754-20190730033621
Disagree on ROBLOXiwood fundamentally having nothing communal about it. But I guess you sorta had to be in those chats to really get it. If you were mostly on the outside, you wouldn't get the full picture. If you weren't there in December when everybody tried to help each other's winter depression - mostly successfully - you wouldn't get it either. Or if you weren't in those TinyChats, those Skype calls, anything. We've written a lot about it in "Golden Age". In fact, we're still ''adding good stuff, I just took a break. And so I say again: you had to be there. But it doesn't really matter now. Things are objectively better in RFMC than they were in ROBLOXiwood—this is a truism. I certainly believe actors like Don, Zilex, and even myself at points not being involved has a lot to do with that. Seems like you guys are a lot healthier mentally than we were. But ROBLOXiwood had much more than just good moments. In ROBLOXiwood's later years, the hoarding of ideas/tips/tech was dropped. At one point, Don was compiling a guide for new directors on how to make movies. Also my writing blogposts. I think after everything fell apart and slowly rebuilt itself, we realized that this was bigger than us. It's a medium for people to express their ideas. Hell, if ROBLOXiwood never existed, who knows if any of us would still be writing? If I never had this medium, would the RCU still exist in any capacity? Would any of the books I've finished recently exist today? Would I have been able to cope with any of the shit I went through ''at all? I don't know. Probably not. Looking at it like that, protecting ROBLOX Film making is vitally important. It gives kids a chance to express themselves. I think RFMC has a good chance of passing that torch down. Simultaneously, however, we must remember that it could die at any time. ROBLOX could make an update that breaks everything, it could shut down, it could outright ban our accounts—who the fuck knows? But the skills we've learned here have honed our creativity; in that respect, ROBLOXiwood was irreplaceable, as is RFMC. I know that I've butt heads with people over at RFMC over the things Ben said, which is why I resolved it's probably for the best if I just leave it all alone and keep to myself. Sure, I've made a metric fuckton of mistakes, but I've always tried to do what was best and would inflict the least harm, even if those decisions had the entirely opposite effect. I know when I'm not in the right place—and I'm not throwing myself a fucking pity party, here. I don't think anyone necessarily cares either way. In the end, as much as I would like to play a role in keeping all of this afloat, it's best if I just leave well enough alone. The unfortunate reality is that while this might all sound very high-minded and virtuous, communities like this can very easily be corrupted by bad actors. This is why it is paramount that RFMC is careful with who it puts in charge. I'm not saying that to diss any of you, this is for future reference: even Zilex today admits that he was a nasty tyrant when he was in charge and that he shouldn't have had power. Look out for the flags of people like that. People who will bully other people to get what they want. Leave them to the crows.